Lylliens Tagebuch
by Tillyfaine
Summary: Ein kleines Tagebuch, eines Flüchtlings des Weltenbebens in Gilneas.


_Das Buch ist in schlichtes, ehemals helles Leder gebunden. Aber das Leder schaut schon sehr gegerbt, zerschlissen und rissig aus. Es ist von Flecken übersät und das lederne Band, dass das Buch einst verschloss fehlt bereits. Die Seiten sind von Außen erkennbar geknickt, eingerissen und wirken teilweise, als wären sie einmal aufgequollen und mühsam wieder getrocknet worden._

Heute Morgen waren Mutter und ich im Wald, wir wollten Pilze und Beeren sammeln, sie wollte mir einen Auflauf machen, weil ich gestern die Kühe ganz allein gemolken habe… aber sie wollte schon wieder heim, noch bevor wir irgend etwas sammeln konnten – es kamen irgendwelche lauten Geräusche aus dem Norden, da wo die große Mauer steht.

Zuhause waren viele Soldaten, sie haben mit Vater gestritten und haben ihn mitgenommen, er durfte sich nicht einmal verabschieden… bestimmt muss er wieder in die Stadt, weil jemand eine seiner Fallen gestohlen hat.

Aber Mutter war immer noch so nervös, wir mussten alle unsere Sachen packen und Agnes hat mich sogar angeschrien, weil ich gefragt habe, was denn los sei… und Großvater wollte Zuhause bleiben – wir machen bestimmt wieder einen Ausflug in den Süden, vielleicht ist Tante Laurie ja krank, für den Fall habe ich extra etwas von dem Tee eingepackt, den Mutter mir immer macht wenn ich Husten habe.

Wir sind stundenlang gelaufen… aber ich hatte Recht, wir sind im Süden, hier sind so viele Schafe, bestimmt dreihundert Stück – aber meine Füße tun furchtbar weh und niemand redet mit mir. Als ich Beth gefragt habe, wann wir bei Tante Laurie sind hat sie mich nur angeschaut, aber nichts gesagt und aus dem Norden kommen immer noch laute Geräusche und ich glaube sie machen da irgendwo ein großes Lagerfeuer.

Mutter hat gesagt das ich schlafen gehen soll, deswegen kann ich leider nicht mehr weiter schreiben… ich freue mich schon, Tante Laurie zu sehen, ihre Zähne sind zwar furchtbar schief, aber sie ist immer nett zu mir.

 _Im Inneren erwartet den Leser keinen besseren Zustand. Die Seiten wie von Außen schon vermutet sind teils gerissen, geknickt, verwaschen, so das nicht alles lesbar ist und immer wieder von hellen und dunklen Flecken überzogen, hoffentlich Erde, oder einfach Schmutz._

Agnes war heute Morgen weg, als ich aufgewacht bin… es war noch dunkel, aber Mutter wollte schon wieder weiter. Alle sind furchtbar aufgeregt und ich habe mein Stofftier verloren. Beth hat mich aber an der Hand mitgezogen, darum konnte ich es nicht suchen. Das mache ich dann auf dem Rückweg, das ist schon in Ordnung.

Die Leute hier in der Witterfront bauen große Metallkörbe auf ihre Karren, solche, wie sie der kleine Zirkus benutzt, um die Wölfe einzusperren… wenn es hier einen Zirkus gibt, dann möchte ich unbedingt Karamell essen.

Wir sind schon wieder über Stunden gelaufen und meine Beine schmerzen schrecklich und an den Füßen habe ich Blasen, Mutter ist jedoch furchtbar böse, wenn ich sie anspreche… ich glaube, es gibt gar keinen Zirkus, vielleicht ja in Sturmsiel...

 _Bisher bemühte sich die Verfasserin wohl über eine saubere Schrift, es wurde sogar mit Tinte gearbeitet und so wirken die ersten Seiten in relativ gutem Zustand und hier und da gibt es sogar eine Zeichnung.  
So zum Beispiel eine grobe Karte von Gilneas, mit eingezeichneter Route aus dem Norden, auf Höhe der Stadt, bis in den Süden in die Witterfront und weiter nach Sturmsiel. Am Ausgangspunkt wurde ein kleines, aber detailliertes Häuschen gezeichnet, neben der Witterfront findet man drei, oder vier kleine Schafe und über Sturmsiel, da wo eigentlich der Schwarzforst sein sollte thront nun ein kleines Zirkuszelt. _

Mitten in der Nacht sind wir in Sturmsiel angekommen, aber es waren gar keine Leute mehr da, nur noch Soldaten und die Männer waren da… sie wollten uns nicht einmal in die Stadt lassen, das lag bestimmt am Zirkus… die Männer hatten auch große Metallkarren, mit komischen Wölfen darin. Mama hat gesagt, dass Sam, Abby, Mable, Mary-Lou und ich vorgehen sollen und das wir auf Abby hören sollen, bis sie mit Vater nachkommt.

Abby ist mit uns zum Dämmerhafen gegangen, auf dem Weg lagen ganz viele Taschen und Sachen, aber ich durfte nichts mitnehmen… Sam hat mich sogar geohrfeigt, ich glaube ich sage lieber nichts mehr…

 _Hier scheinen ein paar Seiten zu fehlen, man erkennt aber nicht, ob sie herausgerissen wurden, die Seiten wirken ab jetzt nur deutlich dreckiger, mitgenommener und auch das Schriftbild ist ein wenig krakelig, beinah hektisch zu lesen._

Draussen ist lauter Lärm, aber wir dürfen nicht raus… der Bauer bei dem wir sind ist mit uns in den Keller gegangen und Mutter und Beth sind noch nicht wieder da, vielleicht kaufen sie noch Karten für den Zirkus, oder holen Tante Laurie ab – ich hoffe nur, dass wir nicht wieder segeln gehen, ich mag das nicht.

Ausserdem bin ich furchtbar durstig, aber ich mag Abby nicht stören, sie unterhält sich mit dem Bauern… vielleicht fragt sie ja, ob wir etwas zu t~…

 _Die Schrift scheint mitten im Wort abzubrechen, die letzten Zeilen wirken auch stark verschwommen und sind kaum leserlich._

Die Erde wackelte furchtbar doll und… es wurde dunkel, als ich aufgewacht bin waren wir in einem anderen Haus, Mable, Mary-Lou und ich, ich weiß nicht wo Sam und Abby sind und ich habe schreckliche Kopfschmerzen… mir ist kalt… und ich bin nass… die beiden schieben gerade eine Kommode vor die Tür, Draussen ist immer noch so viel Lärm… es klingt wie Feuerwerk, nur viel me~…

 _Abermals wirkt das Wort mitten im Schreiben abgebrochen, die Schrift ist allerdings nicht mehr so verschwommen, jedoch hat sich ein großer, dunkelroter Fleck über einen großen Teil der Seite gefressen._

Ich muss nochmal eingeschlafen sein, aber an der Tür kratzt etwas ganz laut und es kracht immer wieder – Mable wollte durch ein Fenster rausgehen, sie wollte die anderen holen hat sie gesagt und danach war es auch still Draussen.

Mary-Lou will mich Huckepack getragen, weil ich nicht laufen kann, so wie früher im Wald, das war schön, aber es liegen überall Sachen herum… und die Tür nach Draussen ist schon ganz kaputt. Sie sagt, dass wir nicht auf Mable warten sollen.

Ich hoffe nur, dass Mary nicht auch noch weg muss…

 _Ein, oder zwei Seiten sind augenscheinlich ausgerissen worden, oder durch die anstrengende Reise des Buches verloren gegangen, wieder finden sich große, dunkelrote, verlaufene Flecken auf den Seiten wieder. Die Schrift wirkt deutlich wackliger, immer wieder scheint der Griffel beim Schreiben nach Unten abgerutscht zu sein._

Wir sind jetzt in einem großen Haus, hier hängen ganz viele schöne Bilder, aber mein Bein und mein Rücken tun furchtbar weh, ein großer Mann kümmert sich um mich und M-J sitzt neben mir. Aber sie schläft ganz viel…

Ich muss immer so ekliges Zeug trinken… das schmeckt fast wie das, was Mama uns gibt wenn wir Kopfweh haben, nur viel bitterer…

Wir sollen morgen nach Kielwasser, da war ich noch nie, ich möchte nur ni~…

 _Erneut ist das Wort in der Mitte abgebrochen worden, ein dicker Tintenklecks ruht noch daneben und die letzten Zeilen wirken wieder sehr verschwommen._

Kielwasser… ist… dunkel, stinkig und… es riecht nach Fisch, ich soll auf ein Schiff, aber Mary-Lou und die anderen sind weg, ich möchte nicht alleine auf das Schiff, ich mag keine Schiffe, ich~…

 _Es scheint, als wäre das Buch nach Oben hin weggerissen worden, denn ein letzter, langer Strich ruht auf der sonst so leeren Seite und wieder wirkt die Tinte sehr verschwommen._

Darnassus. So nennen sie das hier.

Allein.

Sie schicken mich weg.

 _Auf den folgenden Seiten wurden in wohl hundertfacher Ausführung die Zahlen 10, 8, 7, 5, 3, 2, 1 auf die Seiten gekrakelt. Zeile um Zeile, wieder und wieder. Danach waren die Seiten nur noch geschwärzt, bis in die kleinste Ecke._


End file.
